Amenaza: Ultraentes
by Marshadow27
Summary: Misteriosamente empiezan a emerger ultraumbrales por todo el mundo, mientras que quedan atrapados en otra realidad, tienen que encontrar el camino a casa. Primer Crossover que hago.
1. Los problemas comienzan

**Bueno, quiero empezar el 2020 publicando mi primer fanfic y encima crossover de Pokémon y MLP (sé que es extraña la combinación) pero se llevara a cabo en el mundo humano porque creo que Satoshi iría a encajar mejor en el lado del espejo que el original (aunque me gusta mucho mas el mundo pony) pero el segundo motivo es que hay una buena historia que adapta bien las cosas que se llama "Un entrenador en un mundo diferente" (el harem es meh) en donde adapta bien y me gusto como adapta las leyes entre los mundos. Tal vez en el futuro haga una historia con las originales, no descarto nada.**

**Los nombres de los personajes serán en japonés mientras que los de los Pokémon serán en español. Hago esto porque llamarlo Ash me hace acordar a la voz latina que no me gusta (era mejor Gabo) y porque los nombres originales me suenan mucho mejor.**

**Los derechos de ambas franquicias pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Era un hermoso día en la región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, los Dodrio anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día y nuestro protagonista estaba en la cama, un joven con 16 años de estatura promedio, ojos marrón claro, pelo negro con puntas en los costados y tez clara, sus mejillas tiene unas pequeñas marcas en forma de Z. Su nombre es Satoshi.

Se encontraba durmiendo, y junto a él también se hallaba un pequeño ser similar a un ratón, con mejillas rojas y cola en forma de un rayo, llamado Pikachu, su mejor amigo.

Descansaban luego de haber terminado hace 2 semanas su viaje por la región Alola y haber conseguido el título de campeón y entrenador más fuerte de la región.

El ruido de una alarma intenta despertarlos, cosa que molesta al niño tratando de ignorar el creciente ruido mientras que la criatura empieza a despabilarse al escuchar desde la planta baja una familiar voz femenina -El almuerzo ya está listo.

Trato de despertarlo dándole golpes en la cara con sus patitas pero al ver que no había caso en cuanto a su entrenador, se dispuso a darle una sacudida eléctrica con uno de sus movimientos, despertándolo adolorido.

¡No era necesario hacer eso! –Exclamo quejándose de dolor el entrenador.

Se levantó y cambio su pijama completo de color verde por una remera blanca con una franja horizontal roja, sobre este llevaba un chaleco color azul sin mangas con bolsillos en la parte inferior, pantalones grises con una línea negra vertical en cada costado, zapatillas azules con el borde inferior blanco y una gorra pokéball completa negra y el círculo del centro verde.

Bajo y allí estaba su madre de unos 35 años de edad, tiene el pelo castaño claro recogido con una cola color azul y ojos claros, vestía una remera amarilla que era cubierta por una camisa rosa con un botón y una falda azul que la cubria hasta las rodillas.

La saludo alegremente, se sentó en la mesa al lado de su fiel amigo y se pusieron a almorzar unos sándwiches de miga cortados en forma triangular, el ambiente era silencioso y tranquilo mientras de fondo se escuchaba el televisor, hasta que su progenitora le habla.

-¿Vas a ir a entrenar hoy al laboratorio hijo? –Dijo Hanako.

-Sí, tengo que mejorar aún más si quiero ser el mejor. -Respondió mientras terminaba su último sándwich.

-No te vendría mal un descanso de las batallas -Hablo mientras miraba a Pikachu comer alegremente - Entrenas todos días- Continuo mientras se volteaba a verlo mientras que él se levantaba de la silla.

-No te preocupes mamá- Prosiguió a agarrar su mochila verde mientras que Pikachu terminaba su sándwich y se subia a su hombro izquierdo. -Ya me voy, volveré en unas horas, adiós mamá.

-Cuídate.

Mientras corría hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en otro lugar del mundo Pokémon…

Alola, Fundación Aether, base de los Ultra Guardianes.

En una oficina bastante grande, en un escritorio se encontraba una mujer que presenta un tono de piel muy pálido, ojos verdes y un pelo de una tonalidad púrpura, llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco principalmente con detalles dorados, como botones y bolsillos, y debajo del cual lleva un jersey de cuello alto de color rosa. Lleva unas botas altas de tacón principalmente de color blanco, por ultimo lleva unas gafas anchas y sin patillas de color rosa.

No era otra más que Wicke que se encontraba revisando unos reportes sobre ultraumbrales, que por alguna razón empezaban a aparecer casi a las afueras de la región, cosa nueva y bastante extraña sumando a que estaba más ocupada al tomar el cargo de Lusamine que le dejo al dejar la región junto a sus hijos en busca de su esposo hace poco tiempo.

Levantando la vista ve a un hombre llamado Sauboh de edad avanzada, que presenta un tono de piel muy pálido, ojos verdes y el pelo corto y rubio.

Su vestimenta consta de una bata de color blanco principalmente con un cuello grande, los puños de color verde y con detalles dorados, también lleva unos pantalones de color blanco, unos enormes zapatos y unas peculiares gafas verdes, corriendo hacia ella con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, sosteniéndose sobre el escritorio tomando un respiro para hablar debido al cansancio.

-¿Pasa algo malo?, luces muy preocupado. -Pregunta Wicke al ver la cara de su compañero.

-Muy malas noticias- Respondió preocupado su compañero. –Se están reportando avistamientos simultáneos de ultraumbrales.

-¿Simultáneos? Llama entonces llama a los ul…- Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida.

-¡Los avistamientos no son solo en Alola, sino en las demás regiones también!- Hablo frenéticamente.

-¿Qué? -Se puso a analizar la situación, dado que los reportes que tenía en la mano indicaban que cada vez los ultraumbrales se alejaban más, pero pasar de eso a mas regiones era que el problema había evolucionado, incluso más de lo que cualquier científico de la organización podría haber calculado. -¿Estás seguro que no hay ningún error?.

-Sí, revisamos los datos y están todos los artefactos en orden.- Respondió.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-Estamos investigando eso lo más rápido posible pero aún no sabemos la causa de esto.

-Habrá que contactar a las demás regiones, hay que avisar este problema lo más rápido posible, llama a los Ultraguardianes, voy a estar ocupada.

Sauroh asistió y se dispuso a retirarse para alistar a los pokémon del campeón de Alola mientras Wicke estaba intentando contactar con Kukui para llamar a los Profesores Pokémon.

Sinnoh, Ruta 214.

Vemos a un joven de tez clara, estura normal, ojos negros y pelo color morado. Vestía un abrigo color azul oscuro, con mangas largas y sus bordes así como los de los bolsillos y cierres presentaban un color negro, pantalones grises, zapatillas azul y negras que hacían juego con la chaqueta. Llevaba una bandolera color gris y blanco con cierres negros.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, una mirada serena en el rostro, la ruta estaba vacía, no había ningún entrenador por lo que el viaje de regreso a casa seria aburrido para una persona competitiva como el, hasta que de pronto, se empieza a agitar el viento y se escucha un ruido peculiar.

Levanta la mirada y a unos 3 metros, ve algo parecido a un agujero de gusano –Que extraño…-Fueron sus pensamientos, pero luego se asomó una cabeza con muchos puntos de color azul y rojo, con estrellas en cada lado con los mismos colores con un círculo amarillo, hasta que logra pasar todo el cuerpo completo.

Cae al sueño y el joven observa completamente la apariencia del extraño ser, su cabeza flotaba en lo que parecía ser un plato, contextura delgada, brazos de color rojo y azul con un acabado en las con especie de guantes blancos, torso del mismo color que los brazos, incluyendo amarillo, cadera ancha con los mismos colores y pies similares a tacones altos con esferas también azul y rojas.

El entrenador estaba realmente sorprendido, aún más al ver su forma errática de actuar, dando vueltas y girando, lo que se podría llamar de alguna manera un baile. No sabía que pensar ni llamarlo Pokémon, pero al ser tan impredecible lo llevo a tomar una postura seria y prepararse para la batalla.

Tomando una Poké Ball de su cinturón y lanzándola al aire, salió de esta un ser con aspecto a un escorpión de color purpura justo como su cabello, con grandes brazos y una cola igual a ellos, llamado Drapion.

Por una posible amenaza, él y su compañero observaban atentamente sus movimientos, incluso saco su propia cabeza y empezó a jugar con ella -¿Que es esta cosa?- La mente del joven de cabello morado estaba llena de preguntas. Mientras analizaba la situación, no se percató de que sin previo aviso la lanzo hacia ellos.

El joven no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar debido a la velocidad con la que iba dirigida la esfera, pero su Pokémon si, protegiéndose a sí mismo y su entrenador del ataque juntando sus brazos en forma de cruz, levantando una cortina de humo y al disiparse, se vio como recibió de lleno el ataque y leves quemaduras. Eso había hecho mucho daño.

-Es hostil- Notó al ver que aparecía otra cabeza -Drapion, Veneno X- Exclamo dando inicio al combate.

Drapion volvió a poner sus brazos en forma de cruz pero esta vez se generó una X color morado que salió disparada hacia la bestia que alcanzo a esquivar, mientras preparaba desde su cabeza una bola color morado oscuro.

-Bola Sombra… entonces si es un Pokémon- Dijo el Entrenador llamado Shinji- Utiliza Pin Misil.

Drapion contrarresto el ataque lanzando desde su cola y brazos una serie de agujas blancas que chocaron contra el ataque generando una explosión, y desde la capa de humo que se formó, salieron dos misiles impactando en el objetivo haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Ahora el ser estaba enojado.

Empezó a actuar más frenética y erráticamente empezando a generar más Bola Sombra, dándole a entender al joven que esto recién había empezado.

Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia.

En la gran ciudad abarrotada de gente estaba caminando un joven de piel clara, pelo color café con puntas y ojos marrón claro, vestía una bata blanca y debajo una camisa negra, un pantalón morado con bolsillos en sus costados, una riñonera en la cintura color gris y unos zapatos color café.

Estaba en la región por un encargo del Nanakamado Hakase para investigar el fenómeno de la Mega Evolución y llevarle un informe sobre los datos que obtendría.

Se dirigía al laboratorio del Profesor Platane a paso lento disfrutando la vista, mirando la que para él era una nueva cuidad, como lo hacía cuando viajaba, llenándolo de nostalgia.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, doblo la esquina y siguió caminando hasta que hoyo un sonido de explosión y se percató de la gente corriendo en dirección contraria a la que él caminaba.

Prestando más atención, vio un agujero a la altura que parecía 10 metros del suelo o tal vez más, en unas 5 cuadras de distancia, al notar la extraña situación empezó a correr a esa dirección para brindar ayuda.

Llegando a la zona de peligro, observo una criatura que jamás había visto, y eso era decir mucho siendo Investigador Pokémon, salió de su asombro y observo mejor al misterioso ser.

Era algo como un edificio, de más de 5 metros de altura, formado con lo que serían ladrillos apilados, estaba a cuatro patas y todos los bloques tenían ojos azules, que al embestir un edificio notó que se volvían rojos.

No podía dejar que siga destruyendo la cuidad y sabía que Junsar tardaría en ser informada y llegar, así que decidió ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegue la ayuda.

El gigantesco ser al no haber nadie, se percató del Investigador, y al ser su única presa, lo ataco formando rocas delante suyo que lanzo sin dudar.

Rápidamente lanzo una Poké Ball al aire que ya tenía preparada sabiendo que empezaría el combate, abriéndose instantáneamente, generándose en un destello azul su más confiable y antiguo compañero.

Era una tortuga bípeda bastaste grande, incluso más que él, con un caparazón en la espalda color marrón claro con dos cañones blancos en la parte superior de este, su cabeza, brazos y patas eran azules mientras que su barbilla, cuello y todo su torso tienen un color piel. Su nombre…. Blastoise.

-Apunta a esas rocas y destrúyelas con Hidrobomba- Exclamo el Investigador de nombre Shigeru, cosa que su Pokémon hizo, lanzando desde sus cañones potentes chorros de agua, reduciendo a nada el ataque enemigo e impactando al oponente.

La criatura retrocedió por el impacto del agua a toda potencia, dañándolo en el proceso. Se recompuso del ataque y se paró en sus dos patas traseras, dio un potente grito extraño y golpeo el suelo con las patas delanteras, levantándose así unas rocas celestes que parecían pilares de lo altas que eran.

-Roca Afilada… bien, metete en tu caparazón y esquívalo con Giro Rápido.

Blastoise se refugió en su caparazón y empezó a girar a gran velocidad esquivando las gigantes columnas zigzagueando hasta que una lo golpea en el centro del estómago, mandándolo a volar de regreso a su entrenador.

-Tendremos que atacar desde lejos entonces, ¡Hidrobomba!-

Una vez más se colocó en posición y lanzo potentes chorros de agua que el ser contrarrestó girando, imitando el Giro Rápido, desviando el torrente y protegiéndose del ataque.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…- Susurro con una mirada seria, pero con preocupación.

Kanto, Pueblo Paleta.

En el laboratorio del pequeño pueblo, un señor mayor, pelo y ojos color marrón claro y tez clara. Tiene una bata de laboratorio con bolsillos en sus costados inferiores y debajo una camisa roja, un cinturón, pantalones marrón claro y zapatos color café.

Estaba en la sala revisando un smartphone rojo con una punta en la parte inferior y en la superior una más grande en forma de un rayo y detrás un círculo con grandes ojos azules.

Funcionaba con un Rotom que ya estaba integrado en el artefacto que recibió de parte de un antiguo alumno y ahora colega suyo llamado Sakuragi, que dentro de unos días abriría su laboratorio.

Ya había terminado de ver que funcionaba correctamente e iba a devolvérselo pero recibió un mensaje de que se lo regalaba como agradecimiento por revisarle su actualización.

En eso entra nuestro protagonista corriendo al lado de su Pokémon.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Oak- Saludo alegremente junto a Pikachu.

-Hola Satoshi, ¿vienes a seguir entrenando no?, tus pokémon te están esperando.-

-Genial, gracias Profesor- Siguió caminando para atravesar la sala e ir al patio trasero del laboratorio.

-Espera Satoshi - El joven volteo a verlo- Tu tenías la RotomDex pero quedo en Alola, ¿No?-

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué lo dice?- Pikachu y él se miraron confundidos.

-Bueno, porque un joven Profesor me dio su actualización de Pokédex que también funciona con un Rotom, incluso tiene la información brindada de parte mía que recolectaste junto a los Ultraguardianes sobre los Ultraentes y como necesitas un ejemplar, te lo regalo.

El Profesor entrego el artefacto y el Entrenador lo observo con detenimiento, le recordaba a la RotomDex, pero este era un celular y no parecía ser muy hablador como su antecesor.

-Muchas gracias Profesor, es muy útil por si me llego a ir de viaje de último minuto- Agradeció el presente metiéndolo en la mochila.

-Exacto, conociéndote, nunca se sabe a qué nueva región irías- Comento con una sonrisa -Ahora ve que tus Pokémon te están esperando.

El asistió y paso atravesó sala yendo al patio trasero, que más que un patio era una llanura gigantesca que se extendía hasta donde podía ver.

Al llegar vio como muchos de sus Pokémon estaban esperándolo, todos para verlo por lo leales que son y otros también para volverse más fuertes con el ansiado entrenamiento.

-Hola chicos- Saludo a todos los presentes, notando que solo estaban más o menos la mitad de ellos, le pidió a Bulbasaur que usara Rayo Solar para llamar a todos los demás, en donde el mencionado asistió y empezó a almacenar energía en su bulbo, para luego expulsarla al cielo, estallando en un peculiar brillo verde.

Ambos maravillados por el ataque, mientras que Pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador al sentir un temblor en el suelo.

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría, pero solo uno de ellos lo sufriría. Llegando a toda velocidad una manada de treinta Tauros al pisotearlo, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

–Yo también los quiero chicos- Dijo en el suelo con múltiples marcas de pisadas y mucho dolor.

En eso, empezaban a llegar todos los Pokémon de Satoshi para saludarlo con su curiosa forma de cariño, algunos mordisqueando su cabeza y otros aplastándolo o simplemente abrazarlo.

Para seguir mejorando, los separó en equipos de seis que iban rotando según el día a la vez que revisaba el progreso de todos, generalmente los juntaba con las criaturas con las que tenía desventaja para enfrentar sus debilidades y fortalecerlas, y luego con Pokémon de su mismo tipo para aprender de los más experimentados.

Cada día se especializaba en un equipo distinto que era decidido entre todos y hoy le tocaba con el equipo conformado por Charizard, Gliscor, Bulbasaur, Oshawott, Hawlucha y Glalie que se enfrentaban a otros equipos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde entrenando, pero también tenían tiempo para descansar de vez en cuando y jugar para luego continuar con las energías recuperadas.

En plena tarde, que dentro de un rato empezaría a anochecer, viendo los resultados, decidió dejarles el día de descanso, pero los más competitivos siempre se quedaban hasta tarde practicando junto con su entrenador.

Ya había terminado la sesión de los que se habían quedado, acabando agotados. De los demás pokémon de Satoshi no había rastro, estaban divididos en el inmenso laboratorio porque tenían su propia vida y socializaban con distintas especies que habitaban el lugar.

Regresó a sus compañeros a sus Poké Ball a petición suya porque estaban muy cansados para llegar a sus lugares y les daría una merecida cena en su casa por el esfuerzo realizado.

Cerca de ellos se escucha un sonido peculiar, el cual ninguno de los dos nota, hasta que enfrente suyo, a unos tres pies del suelo y cinco metros de distancia entre ellos se abre un Ultraumbral que Satoshi y Pikachu reconocen, mientras que se miran con una cara preocupada.

Le pareció muy extraño que se abriera un Ultraumbral fuera de Alola, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, iba a venir un Ultraente y al no tener las Ente Ball necesitaba una forma de devolverlo al agujero, después tendría tiempo de avisar a Kukui lo sucedido.

Del hoyo sale un ser semejante a un mosquito antropomórfico de color rojo. Presenta un cuerpo muy fornido, con venas blancas que corren a través de su cuerpo. Su cabeza es pequeña y plana y tiene dos ojos negros, antenas con púas negras y de una coloración rojiza, con cuatro patas largas que usa para desplazarse.

Ambos reconocen a la criatura llamada Buzzwole la cual enfrentaron en Alola, viendo cuál de todos apareció, se tranquilizó un poco recordando que era muy fuerte pero solo presumía sus músculos.

Inicio realizando poses fisicoculturista al lado de Pikachu que entendió al momento lo que su entrenador estaba tratando de hacer sabiendo que no estaba en buenas condiciones para pelear y menos contra una bestia como esa.

El fornido ser tomo esto como una ofensa al no ver músculos en ellos y procedió a atacarlos, concretamente al pequeño por estar más cerca de él, a una velocidad impresionante, conectando su puño en el rostro que lo mando a volar hasta su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué no funciona? Con el Buzzwole que peleamos en Alola sirvió- Exclamo luego de atrapar a un cansado Pikachu en sus brazos.

Salto desde su compañero a la lucha –Pikachu, ¿Estás seguro?- El mencionado se dio la vuelta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa acompañado de un ¡Pika!

Satoshi sabía que él estaba en las últimas, pero era el único que quedaba y Bulbasaur no estaba cerca para pedir ayuda, la única opción era luchar.

-Muy bien amigo, Ataque Rápido.

Pikachu empezó a correr con el problema que no como lo haría normalmente, sino un poco más lento, dado su estado, mientras que el ser lo esquivo y su puño empezó a iluminarse de una luz blanca.

El ratón eléctrico se movió a un costado, esquivando a duras penas el poderoso ataque y tomo distancia, Buzzwole se dio cuenta al instante de lo que planeaba, arrinconándolo a una gran velocidad y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Se levantó débilmente en dos patas -¡Atrápalo con Electrotela!- Exclamo preocupado por su compañero.

Al escucharlo dio un tremendo salto y girando sobre sí mismo, lanzo desde su cola una gran tela galvanizada que atrapo al Ultraente – ¡Bien hecho, ahora Rayo!- Hablo justo cuando volvió al suelo su compañero.

Tomando un respiro, procedió a lanzar desde su cuerpo un rayo lleno de electricidad haciendo gritar a su oponente de dolor.

El fornido oponente había recibido bastante daño al combinar ambos ataques, pero logro destruir la red, y con la velocidad que poseía logro interceptar la caída agarrando al ratón desde la cola en el aire, empezado a dar vueltas para preparar un Tiro Vital.

Su entrenador lo único que podía hacer era ver la escena y de impotencia grito – ¡Resiste Pikachu!

Terminando de girar el Ultraente como un remolino soltó a su presa, el joven vio cómo su compañero iba dirigido hacía el Ultraumbral.

-¡PIKACHU!

**Hasta acá el primer capítulo, pensaba subirlo el 4 pero me enganche viendo FMAB, cosas que pasan.**

**Espero consejos para mejorar porque soy nuevo en esto y si les gusto o no, comenten y todo lo que quieran. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Perdidos

**Al fin puedo traer el segundo capítulo, tarde demasiado porque se me rompió la computadora en donde tenía todo el trabajo y tuve que esperar a que me la arreglaran. También me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior no mencione que las ciudades también están en español y en este lugar puse adapta tres veces cosa que ya corregí, pero sigue siendo un pecado el repetir palabras. Todo mal conmigo.**

**Los derechos de ambas franquicias pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

¡PIKACHU!- Grito desesperado el joven oriundo de Pueblo Paleta mientras veía como su mejor amigo entraba al ultraumbral.

El entrenador estaba en shock, no solo porque había perdido a su mejor amigo, sino también que ya no podía ganarle a la bestia, siendo que los Pokémon que cargaba actualmente no estaban en condiciones para una pelea de esa magnitud.

Buzzwole estaba festejando su victoria haciendo poses con sus fornidos músculos que no noto un rayo blanco gigante que impacto de lleno en el, al estar distraído, el golpe lo arrastro a tal punto de mandarlo al portal.

El misterioso ser justo antes pasar el portal, dejo de empujar y se impulsó hacia atrás, empezando a dar vuelvas hacia atrás en el aire. Era una curiosa forma de usar Giga Impacto.

-¡Gliscor!- Exclamo aliviado Satoshi al recodar que al haber sido uno de los seis Pokémon con los que le toco entrenar hoy, se había quedado durmiendo en el laboratorio para descansar en vez de irse con los demás.

El Pokémon era una mescla de un murciélago y escorpión, teniendo alas y ojeras del primero y la cola junto con las pinzas del segundo, su tono de piel era gris oscuro, ojos amarillos, alas negras y sus orejas y los brazos eran rojos.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio a su entrenador, pero cambio cuando se dio cuenta de la preocupación que el llevaba, sumado a que no veía a su compañero por ningún lado.

-Gliscor, Pikachu fue lanzado al portal por Buzzwole- Escucho a su entrenador y su mirada cambio a una expresión seria, deduciendo que Buzzwole era el gran ser rojo que impacto con su movimiento –¡Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!- Finalizo el joven preocupado.

Su compañero asintió con su sonrisa característica, dejándose caer en picada y poniéndose en posición para que su entrenador se subiera a su espalda en el proceso y entrando ambos al portal que aún se mantenía adentro.

Dentro del ultraumbrales pudieron ver como un pasillo e infinidad de portales a otros mundos, siendo que no lo recordaba de esa forma, pero no había tiempo que perder, había que encontrar a Pikachu.

Gliscor junto a su entrenador en su espalda empezaron a volar frente al pasillo que no parecía tener fin en búsqueda del pequeño ratón amarillo, estaban gritando su nombre, cada uno en su propio idioma, con la esperanza de que lo encontraran.

Satoshi empezaba a creer que nunca encontraría a su amigo, viendo hacia todos los ángulos para poder hallarlo, al no haber rastro le pidió a Gliscor que aumentara su velocidad, cosa que lamentaría.

Al estar tan preocupado, olvido fijar el portal que lo llevaría a casa para cuando encontraran al pequeño, al percatarse fijo la vista hacia atrás y sin dudar, había perdido el ultraumbral que lo llevaría a su hogar.

Satoshi estaba a punto de quebrarse, había perdido a su amigo y por tratar de salvarlo, a su hogar, bajo la mirada, su gorra ocultaba su rostro hasta que su compañero hablo.

Levanto la vista y diviso a su amigo ser arrastrado por el pasillo, que parecía un torrente, la fuerza con la que el Ultraente lo había lanzado era tal que lo seguía impulsando hacia adelante.

-¡Gliscor, alcanza a Pikachu!– Exclamo con alegría al ver que no todo estaba perdido.

El mencionado uso sus entrenadas alas para ir esquivando cada portal que había en su camino, Satoshi solo podía ver como Pikachu intentaba esquivar como Gliscor pero con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Resiste Pikachu, solo un poco más! – Exclamo el joven de cabello negro.

Cada vez se acercaba más, estaba más o menos a treinta metros de su amigo hasta que no pudo más y término cayendo al portal que tenía enfrente cosa que Satoshi no dudo en decirle a Gliscor que atravesará el Ultraumbral.

Se abrió un hoyo en posición horizontal a una gran altura en lo que parecía ser una ubicación desconocida, un bosque muy grande del cual salieron tres criaturas, una de ellas, humana.

Al seguir volando a gran velocidad para alcanzar su objetivo, jamás hubieran previsto que delante suyo aparecerían arboles los cuales golpearon de lleno al no haber reaccionado a tiempo para frenar, golpeándose entre ramas hasta finalmente caer al suelo.

Recién empezaba a anochecer y se podía ver que de la fuerte caída todos habían quedado inconscientes con heridas leves que sangraban un poco.

Sinnoh, Ruta 214.

Shinji estaba en problemas tratando de mantener a raya el misterioso ser con su compañero Drapion al cual ya no le quedaban muchas energías, apenas si había aguantado 3 golpes de la bestia.

-Sea lo que sea es muy fuerte, voy a capturarlo– Acto seguido agarro de su mochila un Poké Ball vacía y la lanzo hacia el Ultraente que lo golpeo y reboto devuelta a sus manos -¿Qué paso?, no lo entiendo- Cada vez se encontraba más confundido.

Al principio no pensó que fuera un Pokémon pero su teoría fue anulada al verlo realizar movimientos propios de uno, pero ahora no lo podía capturar y estaba seguro que era salvaje, entonces ¿qué era?

Teniendo tantas preguntas en su mente, no se percató a tiempo del ataque de fuego en forma de kanji que estaba a punto de recibir su Pokémon y que no alcanzo a ordenarle que lo esquivara, dando así con su derrota.

-Llamarada…- Susurro el entrenador un poco molesto –Regresa- Dijo, luego levanto la mano con la Poké Ball en ella y regreso en un haz de luz azul a su Pokémon debilitado.

Le agradeció a su amigo por el trabajo que hizo, en todo este tiempo había madurado bastante aunque seguía siendo un poco frio, algunas cosas no cambian.

Tomo otra esfera de su cinturón y saco a su siguiente compañero al campo de batalla, el cual era una especie de babosa, tiene tres ojos, su parte superior era verde con dos líneas amarillas, una en cada costado y otras dos que recorren todo su cuerpo, incluido sus ojos principales y su parte inferior era color azul claro.

-Gastrodon, tengo cuidado con esa cosa, es muy fuerte- Volteo a ver a su entrenador y asistió con la cabeza, preparado para el combate –Adelante, usa Hidropulso- Acto seguido, su Pokémon creo desde su boca una esfera de agua que le arrojo al enemigo, retomando el combate.

El Ultraente respondió con una Bola Sombra la cual iba ganando cada vez más terreno, hasta que la babosa perdió el choque y recibió el poderoso ataque.

Shinji era inteligente, si no iba a poder hacerle daño a la criatura, entonces pelearía defensivamente.

Su adversario retomo la ofensiva con el mismo ataque, era justo lo que estaba planeando, sonrió y dijo –Contraescudo de Agua Lodosa- Gastrodon comprendió la jugada de su entrenador. Empezó a girar su cuello, formándose un remolino de agua que iba anulando sus ataques, el plan había sido un éxito.

-Siempre funciona- Susurro con una sonrisa –Solo esperaremos que genere una apertura y luego atacaremos- Pensó decidido.

El Ultraente frustrado continúo la ofensiva con todos los movimientos que podía, incluso usando el mismo movimiento consecutivo, pero no podía traspasar el manto de agua que protegía a Gastrodon.

Al borde de la locura, el ser con cabeza grande empezó a girar como loco y atacar todo alrededor, golpeando árboles y pasando peligrosamente cerca por el entrenador. Era hora del contraataque.

-Ahora Gastrodon, utiliza Agua Lodosa- Dejando de girar su cuello, debajo de él empezó a surgir un torrente de agua sucia color marrón claro que lanzo sin piedad que impacto a su rival al estar distraído.

-Eso seguro le hizo daño- Notó al verlo tambaleándolo hasta que finalmente cayo rendido al suelo dado por terminado el combate.

Perdido en sus pensamientos meditaba sobre la reciente batalla, detalles como su poder bruto pero fragilidad es algo que tendría en consideración para futuro porque algo le decía que esto recién empezaba.

-Si no puedo capturarlo- Pensaba en una solución, hasta que recordó el portal –Será mejor regresarlo, si no perdiera la calma tan fácilmente- Miro los arboles a su alrededor -Hubiera sido mucho más complejo, esta cosa es peligrosa– Terminando su reflexión.

Regreso a Gastrodon felicitando su desempeño en batalla y libero a su Pokémon más fuerte, era más alto que el joven, tiene un cuerpo robusto color amarillo con franjas negras, ojos color rojo y dos colas cables.

Electivire salió y observo el desastre a su alrededor junto con la extraña criatura que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, signos de una batalla que ya había terminado.

-Te explico después, tenemos que regresar a esta cosa de donde volvió- Apunto hacia el ultraumbral que estaba frente de ellos –No sé qué sea, pero tampoco puede ser capturable y es peligroso, agárralo y lánzalo hacia el portal- Ordeno a su Pokémon.

La criatura tipo eléctrico asintió con la cabeza y tomo al Ultraente en sus brazos, dando varios giros para tomar el impulso suficiente para después soltarlo y mandarlo exitosamente a la brecha.

-Buen trabajo - Regreso a su Pokémon -Tengo que informarle al Profesor sobre esto- Retomo su camino hacia su casa para obtener respuestas.

Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia.

Retomando un combate en medio de la gran ciudad, un joven y su Pokémon tenían dificultades al pelear contra una criatura de la que tenían nula información, solo conjeturas en base a sus movimientos realizados.

La enorme bestia retomo las hostilidades girando a una enorme velocidad, pero sus adversarios no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

-¡Escóndete en tu caparazón para resistir el ataque!- Ordeno el investigador preocupado, al ver que su amigo estaba en las ultimas, llegando a duras penas a protegerse y recibiendo el impacto de tal manera que lo mando a volar a un edificio cercano.

-¡Blastoise!- Sus extremidades salieron al exterior y en su cara estaban los ojos en espiral característicos.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo, regresa- Susurro mientras lo regresaba en un destello azul a su Poké Ball, rápidamente sacando otra de su bolsillo, no podía bajar la guardia contra ese monstruo.

-¡Sal Umbreon!- Exclamo sacando a un Pokémon similar a un gato con pelaje de color negro, exceptuando circunferencias de un color amarillo, hocico pequeño y ojos rojos.

Solo tenía que resistir un poco más hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero afortunadamente aun le quedaban buenos Pokémon con lo que tal vez sería capaz de ganar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ambos casos.

Umbreon no se sintió intimidado por el gigantesco ser, porque sin importan nada, pelearía y le seria fiel a su entrenador hasta el final.

-¡Bola Sombra!- Ordeno rápidamente el ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza, dejando que lo golpeara solo probar la fuerza de su rival.

Se levantó una pequeña cortina de humo, y al disiparse él estaba parado sin ningún signo de haberlo herido y sin previo aviso, se volvió completamente se acero y pego un tremendo salto.

-Eso parece… Cuerpo Pesado…- El investigador susurro atónito, con ese tamaño su Pokémon no sobreviviría a ese ataque.

-¡ESQUIVALO!- Grito con miedo, sabía que no lograría evadir el ataque, pero la desesperación le llevo a cometer un gran error.

Justo en el momento que el Ultraente caía como meteorito, grandes columnas de fuego y electricidad salieron detrás del joven y su siniestro compañero interrumpiendo el fatal ataque.

Los refuerzos habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Volteándose, vio a cuatro mujeres completamente iguales, cualquiera que las viera diría que eran una copia de sí misma, pero eran personas diferentes.

Llevan una gorra azul claro con adornos dorados y solapa negra, su pelo color azul verdoso, recogido en forma de coleta por un coletero amarillo, lleva una camisa de manga corta blanca y por encima un chaleco del mismo color que la gorra junto a una corbata. Viste una minifalda negra, medias y botines de color negro.

Dos de ellas eran acompañadas por un perro gigante de pelaje color naranja con rayas negras y una cola anaranjada, cercano al color blanco mientras que las restantes venían con un pequeño león azul claro con pelaje amarillo en la parte superior de su cabeza en forma de punta, un poco en sus patas delanteras y cintura.

Shigeru suspiro aliviado, ahora si podía lidiar con la amenaza que tenía frente suyo.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo- Una de ellas hablo mientras se acercaba al joven -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy peligroso- Lo reprendió.

-Vine para que esa cosa pudiera concentrarse en mí y dejara a las personas y Pokémon inocentes en paz- Respondió seriamente.

-Hablaremos luego, ahora hay que contener… a eso- Ya las cuatro estaba en posición junto a sus Pokémon, listas para el combate -Ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudarnos- El pelinegro sonrió.

El Ultraente formado por bloques se recompuso, nada contento por el ataque, decidiendo realizar un contraataque girando a gran velocidad.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Saltando al combate los feroces Arcanine, de su boca emergió una potente ola de calor.

-¡Rayo!- Los Manectric no se quedaban atrás, lanzando potentes descargas eléctricas desde su espalda.

Ese movimiento repelía todo frustrando a las oficiales, pero por lo menos de a cuatro, lograban contenerlo y justo esa palabra le dio la idea que necesitaba para ganar.

-¡Umbreon! Inmovilízalo con Psíquico- El investigador tal vez le pedía demasiado a su Pokémon, pero él lo miro y le sonrió.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo logro atrapar en un aura morada al gigantesco Ultraente, deteniendo su Giro Bola.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad, los compañeros de las oficiales golpearon eficazmente sus ataques, haciendo levantar una gran cortina de humo por la explosión.

¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto una de las mujeres a sus compañeras, todas las demás meditando una posible solución.

-Yo creo que tendríamos que enviarlo por donde vino- Con la mirada hacia arriba hablo el joven con bata blanca donde el extraño portal.

Las mujeres levantaron la mirada, no lo habían notado al estar apuradas al llegar lo más rápido posible a la zona de peligro hasta que una de ellas hablo.

-Si queremos hacer eso, necesitaremos que tu Umbreon lo levante una vez más- Todos lo miraron dar un pequeño gruñido en su idioma como respuesta afirmativa.

Ya empezaba a levantarse difícilmente pero con la suficiente fuerza como para realizar Roca Afilada para defenderse, generándose desde el suelo por todos lados.

Todos les dijeron que esquivaran las columnas azules, quedan uno de cada especie por los costados, y Umbreon enfrente de la construcción viviente.

-¡Usa Psíquico una vez más!- Con la poca resistencia que le quedaba, no pudo resistir el ataque quedando a su merced.

Las mujeres esperaron a que lo levantara a determinada altura para poder empujarlo de manera exitosa por donde surgió.

-¡Hiperrayo!- Dijeron al unísono, cosa que sus Pokémon realizaron el ataque que salió desde sus bocas, impactando en la indefensa criatura que era arrastrada.

Justo antes de desaparecer, pego un grito escalofriante que dio por terminado el combate.

La pesadilla había terminado.

Las otras tres oficiales se encargaron de llamar a enfermeros y verificar si no había nadie debajo de los escombros o gente que simplemente necesite ayuda, una acercándose al adolescente.

-Gracias por su ayuda, creo que no la hubiéramos contado- Agradeció los refuerzos mientras su cansado amigo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se subió a su hombro y era acariciado en la cabeza por este.

-Es nuestro trabajo, no hay nada que agradecer- Tomo una pausa –No te había visto nunca por aquí ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si acabo de llegar a Kalos y me dirigía al laboratorio del Profesor Platane.

-Acompáñame y te llevare, tal vez incluso obtengamos respuestas de todo esto.

Felicitando su desempeño y regresando a su siniestro compañero a su Poké Ball, se subió en la moto de la oficial que le ofreció un aventón y se despidió de las demás que esperaban ayuda para resolver el conflicto.

Se ponían en marcha para obtener respuestas.

Bosque Everfree

Recién empezaba a levantarse el sol, el sonido tranquilo del agua de rio y la naturaleza se preparaba para un nuevo día.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraron por los arboles despertando a un entrenador junto a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Chicos… donde están?- Dijo sobándose la cabeza y mirando donde se hallaban siendo un frondoso bosque, hasta que recordó lo sucedido y busco con la mirada a sus compañeros desesperadamente hasta que los vio cerca de él, ambos despertándose adoloridos.

-¡Pikachu y Gliscor! –Sintió como si todos sus problemas se desvanecieron al verlos junto a él y se acercó a ellos.

Los nombrados voltearon y saltaron a su entrenador, abrazándolo, felices de que estuviera bien. No se separaron después de todo.

-¿Están todos bien?- Hablo feliz correspondiendo con dificultad debido a los golpes de la fuerte caída ante muestra de cariño de sus compañeros.

Pikachu y Gliscor estaban en las mismas condiciones o incluso peor, aun así asistieron a la pregunta, porque ellos eran muy resistentes

-¿Dónde estamos?- Los tres viendo hacia todas direcciones confundidos del territorio en el que se hallaban, era obviamente un bosque, pero no lo reconocían.

-El ultraumbral nos llevó a otro lugar, aunque no lo recordaba de esa manera- Meditó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de sus estómagos rugiendo, recordando que el incidente pasó en el atardecer y aquí ya había amanecido.

No solo estaban perdidos, incluso hambrientos por ende, la situación no auguraba nada bueno.

-Gliscor ¿puedes volar?- El asintió, si bien no estaba en buenas condiciones, el dormir los había ayudado a recuperar fuerzas.

–Entonces elévate y busca algo que sea comestible o un pueblo cercano, Pikachu y yo buscaremos comida- Tomo al mencionado en sus brazos y empezó a caminar en busca de alimento.

Debido al buen olfato del ratoncito y las habilidades del escorpión volador, pudieron comer algunos frutos que no parecían venenosos, en estos momentos deseaba la habilidad de identificar las bayas como Iris para comer con más tranquilidad.

Cuando lograron reunir la suficiente comida como para seis, el entrenador saco a los demás, explicándoles la situación mientras comían.

Aprovecharon a descansar para poder recuperarse y curar las heridas, por suerte tenía unas vendas en la mochila con las que cubrió las más visibles en él, mientras que en las de sus amigos solo eran pequeños raspones considerando los ataques que recibían en las batallas, una caída no algo tan grave.

Luego de almorzar con lo poco que consiguieron retomaron el viaje caminando, solo siguiendo su instinto hasta que alguno de ellos encontrara algún punto de referencia siendo Charizard y Gliscor los que investigaban sobrevolando la zona junto a Sceptile e Infernape que se adelantaban trepando lo arboles para tener una mejor visión.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, el escorpión lo llamo alegre sobre una loma un poco alta que no tardo en subir a lomos de su tipo Fuego/Volador.

Estando en la cima teniendo una vista más general de donde estaban ubicados, a lo lejos vieron una gran ciudad, dándoles un objetivo claro.

Con suerte, una persona normal tardaría tres días en llegar, pero él tenía amigos que le facilitaban mucho más la tarea, asique avanzarían lo que pudieran para culminar el viaje al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto iban disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que les ofrecía la naturaleza e incluso criaturas que él nunca había visto, pero al revisarlas con la RotomDex no había datos.

La mayoría eran agradables, acercándose a ellos y otros eran muy tímidos y solo observaban desde la seguridad de la lejanía.

Faltando la mitad del trayecto iba cayendo el sol, indicando momento para parar y encontrar algo con que cenar, no teniendo mucha suerte solo obteniendo pequeñas bayas y alguna que otra manzana, pero para sobrevivir bastaba.

Pidiéndole que creara una pequeña fogata, hicieron un refugio improvisado, yéndose a dormir temprano para estar con las energías al máximo y aprovechar lo máximo que pueda del día.

Al principio no podía dormir por lo intrigado del lugar, las nuevas especies de las cuales no había dato alguno, y la preocupación de sus amigos al saber que había desaparecido sin previo aviso no lo dejaban dormir, hasta que finalmente el sueño le ganó.

Levantándose con un nada agradable lanzallamas al no querer despertar por las buenas, ni pudieron desayunar porque era prioridad ir a la ciudad y buscar respuestas sobre las criaturas nuevas, regresando a todos menos a Charizard transportarse y Pikachu, este último por obvias razones.

Montándose en él, voló todo el bosque, llegando a ver más cosas desconocidas como una cabaña al lado de un muelle y un pequeño rio que no habían notado, parando para poder tomar un poco de agua.

Decidió ver si había alguien en la construcción, pero al golpear no lo atendió nadie por lo pego media vuelta y se fue retomando el camino a la ciudad.

Ya siendo la tarde estando en la entrada le pidió a su compañero que aterrizara así continuaría a pie, bajándose y agradeciendo su trabajo.

Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, se acomodó la gorra y Pikachu se subió a su hombro izquierdo como siempre, era momento de descubrir dónde estaban.

Avanzo por las calles, viendo diferentes locales y edificios, como cualquier ciudad común y corriente pero notando la ausencia de las criaturas tan normales en su día a día.

Por alguna extraña razón, varias personas no tenían un color de piel normal, ejemplos como gris, rojo o blanco demasiado pálido le daban una extraña sensación, además de porque lo veían raro, tal vez por su apariencia, por llevar un Pokémon en su hombro e incluso ambas.

Paseando también pudo notar la moneda con la cual comerciaban, que era distinta a la cual el traía y eso generaría muchos problemas.

Empezaban a presentir que ya no estaba en el mundo que ellos conocían.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banquito de un parque para asimilar las cosas y un pequeño perrito se acercó amigablemente a hacerles compañía, el ratoncito lo saludo y el joven lo acaricio, siendo este muy dócil.

Era la oportunidad para probarlo, saco de su mochila una Poké Ball y lo toco con ella, solo se abrió sin absorberlo dentro de ella, era la prueba definitiva, no estaban en casa.

El pequeño animalito confundido, solo se fue adentrándose al parque dejando a ambos en shock y mirándose preocupados.

Pikachu viéndolo tan decaído, puso una cara decidida y le brindó su apoyo en su idioma. No se rendirían, si llegaron aquí, tendría que haber una forma de volver.

Correspondiendo la sonrisa se levantó con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

De pronto, los oídos de Pikachu se pusieron alerta, mirando fijamente a una dirección hasta que salió corriendo rápidamente con Ataque Rápido.

-¡Espera Pikachu!- Empezó a seguirlo como podía, algo malo estaba pasando.

Se dirigía a gran velocidad donde había escuchado la explosión, esquivando a las personas en el proceso, era lejos, pero sus sentidos le advirtieron a tiempo.

Al arribar, rápidamente vio todo en cámara lenta por la velocidad que iba, un gran agujero en una pared, chicas, un chico en medio y un robot que se le abalanzaba a este último sin piedad.

Llegando a tiempo, embistió desde el costado derecho al robot que planeaba aplastar al adolescente poniéndose delante de este y de paso, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por la intervención.

-¿Qué eres?- Pregunto el adolescente de cabello azul impactado por ver un ratón amarillo bastante más grande de lo que debería ser.

-Pika-chu.

**Hasta acá el segundo capítulo (Pikachu siempre cerrando caps xD) en donde creo que ya se pueden dar una idea de cronológicamente donde está ubicado todo esto.**

**Estos días hubieron muchas cosas interesantes, Satoshi capturo un Dragonite, Pikachu volvió a ser gordito como antes y la duda de quién va a capturar al Gengar acosador persiste, nada mal.**

**Me disculpo una vez más por tardar tanto, y tengo pensado hacer mínimo un capitulo por mes, aunque me gustaría que fueran dos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
